From Dark to Light
by oblivi
Summary: This is based on a dream I had, where Vader is asigned to bring Queen Amidala to the Death Star, but can she turn Vader to Anakin?
1. Death Star Arangements

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

Chapter One Death Star Arrangements

"You Twan" a hooded figure hissed.

"Yes, Emperor?" a man dressed in a black uniform asked shaking.

"Tell Darth Vader to meet me in the throne room, NOW!" the emperor said with a scream. Twan simply answered, 'Yes sir'. Emperor Palpatine thought he was pathetic and should be put out of his misery.

About 2 minutes later, the door leading to the throne room opened, revealing a black cloaked figure, with a black helmet, Vader. Palpatine realized that Twan had not come back, he hoped Vader had killed him.

"Come Vader" Palpatine hissed as Vader approached him.

"You requested my presents, Master?" Vader's mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, I have a new mission for you, Vader" Palpatine explained.

"What's that, Master" Vader asked, eager to learn his intentions.

"Well, the Queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala, has been foiling or plans for a long time, we have tried on countless occasions to assassinate her, but all failed." Palpatine explained as a holo image of Queen Amidala appeared in front of them. "This is the Queen." Palpatine finished.

Vader stood their in awe, at the angle before him, he thought she was truly beautiful, with deep brown eyes, long curly brown locks of hair, and a radiant face. Vader seemed to know what Palpatine was going at, but he felt that he couldn't kill Amidala if he tried.

"We want you to bring her hear so I can deal with her" Palpatine said.

Vader looked into Palpatine's eyes and saw that he didn't only want to kill the queen, but also do something that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Yes master, I will leave ASAP to get her." Vader said knowing that he would not bring her back, but he would have to tell her of the emperors intentions.

"Good, now GO!" Palpatine yelled as Vader left the room.

"C-3PO" Palpatine yelled as a gold droid walked in.

"Yes Sir" the droid asked.

"Make preparations so that the day the queen arrives, she will be sleeping in my quarters." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes sir, but where will you sleep" the droid asked again.

"In my quarters of course!" Palpatine hissed.

"Yes sir." The droid responded with confusion.

"Good" Palpatine said, but little did he know, that Darth Vader was eavesdropping on them the whole time, Darth Vader knowing what he had to do, rushed to his ship, to head for the Queen's home planet of Naboo.

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! Flame if you must, but please be nice im not that good of a writer!**


	2. The Palace of Naboo

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

Chapter Two The Palace of Naboo

The sun was shinning brightly that day, and Queen Amidala was tending to her duties as queen.

"What a nice day, your highness" said Sabe, the queen's best friend.

"Yes it is" spoke the queen, "And Sabe, you don't need to use formality, when it's just the two of us… you know that."

"Yes your… Padme" Sabe agreed.

"Thank you, now Sabe, I was thinking I could get out today, mabey get away from the palace for a little, since it's such a wonderful day and all" The queen explained.

"That's a great idea, Padme"

"Thank you, but I was also thinking you could come along with me, it would be awfully boring, without any company" The queen inquired.

"I would love to go with you Pad!" Sabe said excitedly.

"I thought you would Sab" Padme said.

"Just what will we do, have a picnic?" Sabe asked.

"Sure that's a great idea!" Padme said, "Just let me go was this make-up off, and dress into something, less circus-like!" Padme said while giggling.

"Sure" Sabe spoke as the queen left to change.

A few minutes later, Padme appeared, wearing a blue skirt, with a blue blouse, she also had her wavy hair, down.

"Should we go now Pad?" Sabe asked.

"Yes we should" Padme answered.

They were 20 meters from the door, when it was blown down. You could hear cries from palace guards, and maids too.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing a tall dark figure with a helmet, Padme recognized the figure, Darth Vader.

"Why are you hear!" the queen demanded.

"I am hear to protect you" Darth Vader spoke, while admiring her beauty.

"Protect me, From WHAT?" Amidala spoke, well yelled.

"From the Emperor!" Vader said.

"But, you work for him!" The queen pointed out.

"Yes but there is something I cant allow him to do to you" he said.

"And what's that, kill me?" the queen asked.

"Well yes, but he also wants to rape you." He spoke.

The queen was shocked to hear this, especially coming from Darth Vader, the one who murdered thousands, no millions of innocent lives.

"Walk with me" Vader said while seeing the expression on her face. The queen did as she was told, and began to walk with Vader.

"Why do you wear that mask?" The queen asked.

"The Emperor says, that if I take it off for more than 5 minutes each day, I will lose all of my powers, he says it carries them" he inquired.

"Well can I see your face?" the queen spoke.

"Well… um… OK" he said, "But I need help getting it off" he added.

"Ok" the queen said as she began to help him lift the helmet off, only to reveal a truly handsome man. She thought that, no Sith should be able to be handsome, and for him to be that handsome, with long blond locks, and the most beautiful blue eyes, and the lopsided grin, he should be arrested for being that handsome.

"Something wrong?" Asked Vader.

"No, try using your powers, with out the helmet" Amidala spoke.

"Um I don't think it will work but, alright" Vader said as he began to focus on a pot, only to find that it exploded! "It worked?" Vader said.

"Yes it did" the queen said.

"So I don't need that helmet anymore?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so, Vader" she said.

"Great, and I don't wish to be called Vader any longer, nor do I wish to work for the emperor, any longer" he spoke.

The queen was taken back by his response, she was actually thrilled that he gave up the life as a Sith Lord, "Well what should I call you?" She asked.

"Anakin, is my real name, your highness" Anakin said.

"OK Anakin, and you can call me, Padme" The queen replied.

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! Flame if you must, but please be nice I'm not that good of a writer!**


	3. In the Garden

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

Chapter Three In the Garden

"Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Yes?" he said.

" When you told me to call you Anakin…I thought you came along, quite quickly, and I wanted to know why you gave up the Sith order, so fast." Padme inquired.

"Well, the truth is, I never really liked, nor did I want to be a Sith" He started. "I wanted to be a pilot, but I became a Sith because, when I used to be a slave" Padme gasped at this, " I hated my life, and wanted to free all the slaves, when Palpatine came to Tatooine, he told me he would set me and my mother free, but he only set me free, and him feeling my strong love for my mother, told me the he would set her free, only if I helped him conquer the JedI, and help him become ruler of the galaxy. In return I was to receive powers, which apparently, were in the helmet, and my mother would be set free" Anakin stated.

"I see you followed his wishes" Padme said.

"Well yes, until now. Now I know I can set my mother free, with out him, now I know I really have those powers I've been using" He said. Padme was quiet now, staring at the beauty of the Palace gardens and taking in its sweet scent, until she finally said.

"When are you going to free your mother, Anakin?"

"Whenever I can" he said.

"Well, I've never been to Tatooine before and I think I would like to go with you" she explained.

"OK sure"

They were walking through the palace halls now, Padme still not fully trusting Anakin, walked a little farther from him, I mean, safety first right?

"Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Anakin" she said.

"Would you like to get away from the palace and possibly go to a dance club with me, it's kinda boring here" he said.

"Sure, it does kind of get boring, staying in here all day" she said, "Just let me change into something more, dancie" and with that, she walked away to her bedroom.

**I know in this they keep saying powers instead of force, but soon, they will go to the club and then after, Padme will take Anakin to Yoda, and he will begin training as a JedI, Remember this is an AU fic, mostly everythings different.**

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! Flame if you must, but please be nice I'm not that good of a writer!**


	4. The Dance Club

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

**Chapter Four The Dance Club**

Padme walked into her closet and was trying to decide what to wear. 'Well I suppose I should wear a skirt because I will be dancing' she thought.

She pulled out a short yellow skirt, which looked like it changed from yellow, to orange when she moved, and it stopped about 2 inches above her knees.

'It will be hot in there, so this is perfect' She thought, and just in case Vad …Anakin tried anything dangerous, she put a blaster in her purse.

While looking in her mirror, she decided she was ready and left to find Anakin.

* * *

She found Anakin at the palaces front entrance, in a black muscle shirt, a black vest, and black pants. His muscle shirt showed off his handsome physic in his chest and arms, and just looking at him made Padme blush a rosy red.

"Your majesty" Anakin said while bending down to kiss Padme's hand, made Padme blush even more!

"Hello" was all she managed to choke out.

"Where would you like to go?" She said again.

"Well I know of this one club that I've been to once here, I think it's nice" He replied.

"O.K Let's go then" Padme proposed.

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V**

We were on our way to my speeder, when I finally noticed her beauty. She was stunning! And all I've read about her, told me that she was kind, bold and out-going. So I asked her…

"Are you an angel?" I asked.

"What?" was all she said.

"An angel." I began," They're the most beautiful and kind creatures in the galaxy"

"Um, Thank you" was all she said while blushing, as I cheered inside at this.

Later they arrived at the dance club and there was people everywhere. As soon as they got there, Anakin helped Padme out of the speeder and in to the club.

Padme thought all of his actions were sweet, and Anakin read all of this through her mind, and smiled.

When they were in, Padme noticed someone whom she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Palo!" Padme shouted out.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH what's gunna happen!**

**Sorry about taking sooooo long to update. I've been at my grandmother's house and she has no computer, so I got back yesterday, and started typing.**

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! Flame if you must, but please be nice I'm not that good of a writer!**


	5. Palo and a Kiss

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

**Chapter Five Palo and a Kiss**

"Palo!", Padme shouted. The man looked around for the source of the voice, and saw his old friend Padme.

"Oh hello Padme!", came his reply, "What's a Queen doing here?" he asked.

"Oh a friend invited me" she stated, eyeing Anakin behind her.

"Honey, where were you", a blond girl said, coming up from behind Palo.

"Well I was talking to my friend Padme", he said.

"Well come on and dance with me!" she said.

"OK dear, it was nice to see you Padme!" Palo shouted while being dragged off by the girl.

"K…bye" she whispered.

Anakin saw how hurt she looked and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you OK?", he asked.

"Yes, thanks" she said. _He's too old for me anyways…_she thought as a slow song began to play.

"Do you want to dance?" Anakin asked her.

Padme looked up at him and said, "OK".

Anakin then put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

* * *

_Wow, I feel safe here, just like this with Anakin, _Padme thought. And then something happened that changed both of their lives.

* * *

Anakin bent down to face level with Padme, and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about 1 minute, and was gentle. After, they both stopped dancing and starred at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes. Anakin then pulled Padme closer, so she could hear his heart beat. She then closed her eyes, never wanting this moment to end. They stayed like that even when the song ended, and a more fast paced one began. They stayed like that even when people began to leave. And when they did leave, Anakin kept his arm around Padme the whole time, until they reached the palace, where Padme offered to let him stay there tonight, and he said that he'd be delighted.

* * *

When it was almost midnight, and Padme left to go to bed, Anakin stopped her and said, "Goodnight, Angel", and gave her a goodnight kiss.

* * *

**I got this chapter up a day after the last one, and this is the chapter where the romance begins, not in the fourth witch I forgot about. Anyways I think in the next chapter, Padme will get kidnapped, by Palpatine, and Anakin will go and join the jedi to save her.**

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! **


	6. Tattoine

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Star Wars characters or planets. Thank you**.

* * *

**Chapter Six Tattooine**

The next day, Padme awoke to the extreme sun-rays, shinning from her window.

_Today is a happy day, and it best describes how I feel_, she thought

After closing the curtains a bit, Padme went to take a shower, and called for her handmaiden, Sabe, to prepare her clothes.

While in the shower, Padme thought about Anakin, and what he was doing right now, and when they were going to free his mother. She also thought about Palpatine, and what he was going to do about Anakin, if he ever found out, which she positively hoped he wouldn't, but knew he would.

When she was out of the shower, Padme saw Sabe preparing her Queen make-up.

"Sabe, I won't be needing that yet, I want to know if today I will be going to Tattooine today or not, before I put that stuff on" Padme declared.

"Yes your highness" Sabe said.

"Sabe, you know you don't have to call me anything but Padme, while it's just the two of us!" Padme spoke.

"Yes your high… Padme" she replied, while putting the face paint down.

Padme then went to her walk-in closet and changed into a simple pink and yellow summer-dress, and then said, "Sabe, I'm off to see Anakin".

"Yes Padme" she said while nodding.

* * *

Anakin had just gotten up, showered, and dressed himself into a black sweater and pants, when someone knocked at the door.

"Hello Padme" he said while opening the door. He noticed she wasn't wearing the "queen" make-up, well it didn't look like she was wearing any make-up, but she looked just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey" she said, "Um, Anakin, when are we going to free your mother?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go today, if that's alright with you" he replied.

"Yes it's fine with me" she stated.

"Well then, let's go get breakfast, and then go" he said as he bent down to kiss Padme.

* * *

After breakfast, Anakin and Padme reported that they were leaving for a few hours, and to contact Padme if anything comes up.

As they were on Anakin's ship to Tattooine, Anakin put the ship on auto pilot, and went to snuggle with Padme.

"Hey" he said as he entered her chamber.

"Hello Ani" she said, while motioning for him to sit with her.

"I put the ship on auto pilot, and I thought we could snuggle?" he stated.

"That sounds like a good idea" she said while wrapping her arms around Anakin, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They sat in silence, until Anakin said, "I think I love you, Padme".

Padme looked up at him, and pulled him done for a kiss, and whispered, "I love you too", after the kiss.

"All Anakin did was pull her up and kiss her again, but with more passion than ever, while embracing her. And so for the next forty five minutes, Anakin and Padme stayed like that, until finally, his ship reached Tattooine.

* * *

When Padme exited the ship she saw a dessert, sand everywhere. She wondered how anyone could live here. She was wearing a blue dress, with a blue cloak. (think the dress she wears when she goes to Tattooine with Anakin in AOTC)

"Well this is Tattooine" Anakin said. All Padme could do was look at him.

* * *

Anakin led her down the allies and streets, until they came to a street that said "SLAVE QUARTERS" engraved on a rock, until they stopped at a small door in a huge rock, with other doors above and around it also. Anakin knocked on the door and a small woman with brown hair and matching brown eyes answered the door, and squealed, "ANI!" and wrapped her arms, around him.

"Hello maa" he said while hugging her, "This is my very special friend Padme" he said while introducing her, "Padme, this is my mother" he said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Skywalker" Padme said.

"Oh please, call me Shmi, Padme" she said.

"Mom, we've come to free you" Anakin said to his mother.

"Oh Ani, I hoped you would" she spoke while hugging Anakin even closer, "Now, come on in you two!" She said while pulling them both by the arms, and bringing them in.

**

* * *

I know I said Padme would get captured in this chapter, but I forgot about poor Shmi, so I think in the next chapter, Padme will get kidnapped, by Palpatine, and Anakin will go and join the jedi to save her.**

**Please R+R I Luv feedback! **


End file.
